kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Captain K
Not much is known about the man called '''Captain K '''except that he the leader of the Black Force Team, and a participant in the DofD tournament. He is a tall militarian looking man in a full black uniform with his hair tied back wearing a special pair of gloves with metal wire. Personality Captain K is a no-nonsense type person who is absolute on enforcing the rules that the Black Force Team follows. He a very cold person who does not forgive mistakes and will deal punishments to whoever fails, a seen when he handed one of the members of his team a gun, prompting him to shoot himself for his mistakes. When fighting Freya, he shows a much more colder and confident side of himself and comments that she is like "a fly caught in the spider's web." He seems to be the type who favors talent more than loyalty as he commented to Freya that she is exactly the type of person that his team needs and even tells her that he wouldn't mind having her join his team if she can survive, showing how he actually feels about his own teammates. After losing to Freya, he begs her to kill him, showing that he will enforce his punishments to himself as well, and is more than willing to die for his mistakes. Strangely enough, despite his cold attitude, he does seem to care for his opponent when he was defeated, warning Freya that she will cut her hand if she tries to stop him from killing himself. Synopsis He was a participant during the DofD when his team was pitted againt the Shinpaku team. After watching Member J's loss to Takeda, he pulled out a gun and gave to him, telling him to kill himself. After being stopped by Kenichi and the members of the Shinpaku, most of the team is defeated except for him. When Thor goes to finish him, Freya stops him and reveals the hidden wire trap that was set by the Black Force captain. He then challenges Freya to a fight to which they both step into the arena. As the fight begins, he has a clear advantage over her due to the terrain of the arena, but she surprises him by revealling that she dodged all of his attacks and avoided all of his traps. As the fight continues, K starts to go on the offensive as she avoids more of his traps and begins to fight back, only for him to get caught in his own trap. Even after escaping the traps, he begins to attack Freya from a higher position, only for her to follow and attack him in return. He is defeated by Freya and then attempts to take his own life, but is stopped by Diego Carlo and requested by Freya to continue living. Powers and Abilities Unlike his teammates/subordinates, he is a weapon fighter, using steel wires to trap and cut his opponents. He is very fast and stealthy, easily trapping Freya in a net of wires. He has a very decent amount of skill when it comes to traps, able to create multiple traps with his wires in a way similar to how a spider traps a fly in a web. He is also able to use the terrain of the area his is in to his advantage, allowing him multiple positions and angles to use for his wires and to trap his opponents in a small space. He is more than capable of escaping his own traps. When trapped in his own net of wires, Captain K grabs onto an overhanging wire and flips onto higher ground, in a way similar to how a trappze artist walks on a tightrope. He is also more than willing to use his wires to try and cut apart of a persons body off as seen when he double jumps onto higher ground with his wires and then uses a long loop of wire to try and strangle his opponent on the lower ground and effectly kill them. Battle Log *Vs Freya (Lose) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Weapon User Category:Sei Category:Disciple